


Дестиэль Vs Стаки. Добро пожаловать в район

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Внеконкурс [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, WTF Starbucks 2017, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Дин, Кас и Сэм залегают на дно в пригородном районе. Новые соседи Стив и Джеймс всячески стараются приветствовать их.Дин и Джеймс с момента знакомства расходятся во взглядах, но то, что происходит между Джеймсом и Стивом, заставляет Дина еще больше желать того, что может быть у них с Кастиэлем.Сэм стоически все переносит, выпивая огромное количество вина.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destiel vs. Stucky: Welcome to the Neighborhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481269) by [elliex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliex/pseuds/elliex). 



***

Дин скрестил руки на груди и уставился на двухэтажный дом. Белый сайдинг и зеленые ставни требовали покраски, изгородь нужно было подправить, но, на вкус Дина, он выглядел слишком ухоженным для того, чтобы Дин чувствовал себя в нем комфортно. (По крайней мере, он пытался убедить себя в этом).  
— Прекращай, — прошипел Сэм, перенося огромную коробку. Он остановился, чтобы добавить: — Помнишь? Счастливые новоселы?  
— Ладно, — пробормотал Дин. Он натянул на лицо улыбку и повернулся к грузовику, в котором нервная риэлтор разговаривала с Касом. Дин заметил, что тот напряжен, и улыбка на секунду погасла. Он быстро подошел, проведя кончиками пальцев вдоль спины Кастиэля, и встал рядом с ним.  
Дин не ухмыльнулся, когда ангел расслабился от прикосновения. У него не дрогнул ни один мускул. _Нет-с._  
— Все в порядке… — он на секунду задумался, вспоминая. — Триш?  
— Я немного смущена, мистер Винчестер.  
— Зовите меня Дин, — сказал он, подмигнув.  
Выражение лица Триш оставалось мрачным. Теперь и Кастиэль нахмурился. Дину удалось сдержать вздох, вместо этого он провел рукой по спине Каса.  
— Что же Вас смущает? — спросил он, с трудом подавив порыв убрать руку, когда Триш внимательно проследила за тем, как близко они стоят с Касом.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох.  
— Как я Вам говорила, это очень дружелюбный район. Но я не уверена, что они будут толерантны к…— она резко замолчала.  
Дин провел рукой по спине Каса, опустив ее на бедро. Он проигнорировал резкий выдох Кастиэля и вопросительно поднял брови.  
— К чему?  
— Инцест, — жестко сказала она.  
Дин моргнул. _Погодите. Что?_ Он повторил свой вопрос вслух и посмотрел на Каса, который продемонстрировал Триш свой фирменный «ветхозаветный» взгляд.  
Триш сузила глаза.  
— Кастиэль сказал, что вы — одна семья. Сэм называет вас обоих братьями. Может быть вы мне объясните, _мистер_ Винчестер?  
Дин смотрел на нее, разинув рот.  
— Я — _ЧТО_?  
Раздался твердый голос Кастиэля.  
— Мы _действительно_ семья. Дин и Сэм — родные браться. Сэм и я считаем друг друга братьями, хотя мы не родственники. А мы с Дином… — Кас замолчал и посмотрел на Дина.  
Тот поднял брови.  
— Да, Кас? Что мы? — спросил он осипшим голосом.  
— Мы — это мы, — мягко сказал Кастиэль, рукой обнимая Дина за талию и снова обращая внимание на покрасневшего риэлтора.  
(Дин всячески _пытался_ сдержать широченную улыбку, от которой щекам становилось больно….  
На самом деле, не сдержал).  
— Я… ммм… прошу прощения, — запинаясь начала Триш. — Мне… я подумала…  
— Вам есть, за что извиняться, — холодно сказал Кастиэль. Дин увидел, как Триш вздрогнула, и подавил новую вспышку гнева. Он понимал, что нужно разрешить эту ситуацию, пока их прикрытие не сорвано.  
— Ну, хорошо. Вы же помните, что бывает, когда много думаете, — сказал Дин с улыбкой. Он сжал руку Каса. Ангел все правильно понял и молча улыбнулся.  
Триш выглядела растерянной. Это было значительно лучше, чем если бы она злилась.  
— Что Вы имеете ввиду? — спросила она.  
— Ну, вы же помните про индюка? — он рассмеялся, обрадовавшись, когда Кас и Триш к нему присоединились. Дин решил взять инициативу в свои руки.  
— Иди помоги Сэму, — прошептал он. Кастиэль улыбнулся широко и дразняще, отчего Дина совсем не прошило возбуждением с головы до ног. (На деле от него почти остались одни головешки).  
— Итак, давайте поговорим о проверке. Продавец же что-то сделал с крышей, я правильно понял? — спросил Дин, переводя разговор в безопасное русло.  
Через пятнадцать минут Дин подписал бумаги, подтверждающие, что проведенный ремонт его устраивает, Триш получила остатки комиссионных, грузчики закончили с вещами.  
Дин, Сэм и Кастиэль помахали им вслед, что, как им казалось, соответствовало порядкам пригородной жизни. Как только риэлтор и грузовик скрылись из вида, все трое вздохнули с облегчением.  
— _Твою ж мать_ , — воскликнул Дин. Он по газону прошел к Импале, достал из багажника старый зеленый мини-холодильник и поставил его на крыльцо. — Кто будет пиво?  
— Я, — ответил Сэм, доставая бутылку изо льда.  
— Кас? — Дин достал пиво для… друга. « _Именно. Кастиэль — твой друг_ », — напомнил он самому себе.  
— Да, не откажусь.  
Они втроем стояли возле крыльца и молча пили.  
— Как думаешь, это сработает? — спросил Дин, с сомнением разглядывая ухоженные газоны соседей между глотками пива.  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
— Должно. Мы и раньше работали под прикрытием. Мы знаем, что нужно делать.  
— Это длительная схема, — сказал Дин. — Мы раньше ничего подобного не делали. И миллион вероятностей, что все пойдет наперекосяк. — Он слегка толкнул Каса плечом. — Как ты, приятель?  
Словно скопировав Сэма, Кас пожал плечами.  
— Я в порядке.  
Дин нахмурился, увидев тени под глазами Каса, и протянул руку, чтобы откинуть темный локон со лба.  
Только увидев, как вспыхнули щеки Каса, и услышав, как Сэм подавился пивом, Дин понял, что он делает, поспешно сунул руку в карман джинсов и кашлянул.  
— Ты нормально спишь? — спросил он Каса.  
Кас кивнул, но Дин понял, что тот лжет, и что с этим нужно что-то делать.  
— Знаете, я просто вырубаюсь. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы разобрать кровати и хорошенько вздремнуть?  
— Но, а как же… — начал протестовать Сэм, но Дин взглядом заставил его заткнуться.  
— У нас более чем достаточно времени, чтобы распаковать вещи, а я хочу отдохнуть, — сказал он, хватая зеленый холодильник и направляясь в дом.

***

Через пару часов Сэм отрубился, распластавшись на длинной двуспальной кровати, которую он выторговал себе: «Ребята, у вас будет отдельная ванная! Дайте мне хотя бы кровать!»  
Дин закатил глаза и заказал эту чертову штуку. В конце-концов, деньги все равно были не его, поэтому какая разница. (Джону Смиту из Детройта может и была разница. Но Дину было плевать).  
После этого он заказал для себя и Кастиэля кровать королевского размера с ортопедическим матрасом «Калифорния». Когда Сэм с сомнением на него посмотрел, Дин просто сказал:  
— Мы должны поддерживать легенду. Все, что мне нужно — это личное пространство.  
— Ну да, конечно, — ответил тогда Сэм. Дину не понравился его тон, но он решил спустить все на тормозах.  
Но «Калифорния» оказалась не такой уж и просторной. Дин и Кастиэль расположились на противоположных сторонах кровати, и Кас сразу же уснул. Дин еще около часа лежал с открытыми глазами, глядя в потолок, и размышлял о том, как он дошел до жизни такой.  
Во вне Кастиэль подвинулся ближе. Дин сказал себе, что придвинуться к Касу — это нормально. В конце концов, он всегда спал на правом боку (вроде как?). Дело было только в физическом комфорте, а не в желаниях взбесившегося сердца. Только в десятый раз представив черты лица Каса, Дин закрыл глаза и заставил себя заснуть.  
Он проснулся в большой комнате, освещенной послеполуденным солнцем. Голова Кастиэля покоилась у него на груди. Сам он обнимал Кастиэля. Как _это_ случилось? Дин не имел понятия.  
Когда Кастиэль что-то пробормотал во сне и прижался еще ближе, Дин поднял глаза к потолку и начал молиться, чтобы такое не повторялось каждый раз, когда они будут ложиться спать.  
Дин провел большим пальцем вдоль мягкой футболки Каса и закрыл глаза. Спокойствие от присутствия Кастиэля и его легкое дыхание словно убаюкали Дина и погрузили его обратно в дремоту.

***

Звук дверного звонка разбудил Дина. Ему потребовалось полсекунды, чтобы понять, что теперь его щека оказалась на груди Кастиэля, и целая секунда, чтобы посмотреть наверх и увидеть его испуганное лицо.  
— Что это такое? — спросил Кас хриплым со сна голосом.  
Пронзительный перезвон снова раздался по всему дому, и Дин попытался встать, но запутался в ногах.  
— Дверной звонок, — сказал он, хватая пистолет. Через секунду он понял, что его не спрятать. Скривившись, Дин взял нож и спрятал его за пояс трусов.  
— Ты бы с ним поаккуратнее, — предупредил Кас.  
— Беспокоишься о моих причиндалах, Кас? — с сарказмом ответил Дин, натянув футболку, спрятав рукоятку ножа и убедившись, что лезвие не видно через трусы.  
— Я беспокоюсь обо всех частях Дина, — ответил Кас. Вздрогнув, Дин поймал испытующий взгляд. Уголок губ непроизвольно приподнялся, и Дин не смог сдержать улыбку. Он шагнул к кровати, но звонок раздался _снова_.  
— Черт возьми, — прорычал он и выскочил из комнаты, где наткнулся на Лосяру в очень дурном расположении духа.  
— Я думал, что ты не спал, — сказал Дин, отпихивая брата с прохода.  
— Заткнись, — резко ответил Сэм, толкнув Дина к стене.  
— Ох! — воскликнул Дин, схватившись за локоть.  
К тому моменту, как они добрались до холла, Кастиэль уже успел открыть дверь и поприветствовать гостей.  
Дин и Сэм замерли столбом.  
— Кас…как? — спросил Дин.  
— Задняя лестница, — ответил Кас. Он улыбнулся двум мужчинам, стоящим на пороге. — Пожалуйста, входите.  
— Мы не хотели вас беспокоить, — сказал тот, что повыше. Дин быстро осмотрел его с головы до ног — от подошв мокасин до хлопковой рубашки, которая едва не трещала на широченных плечах.  
— Ох, да вы и не побеспокоили, — сказал Дин, протягивая руку. — Привет. Дин Винчестер. — Он ткнул пальцем в Сэма: — А это мой брат, Сэм. И вы уже успели познакомиться с Кастиэлем.  
— Да, успели, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Я — Стив. А это — Ба… В смысле, Джеймс. — Второй мужчина, на очень крепкое телосложение которого Дин не смог не обратить внимание, пожал Дину руку с пренебрежением, которое было до боли знакомо.  
Отлично. Он не единственный человек, который ненавидит светские условности.  
— Я же говорил тебе, что они не готовы принимать гостей, — сказал Джеймс Стиву, щеки которого тут же покраснели.  
— Говорил, — признал Стив. — Простите за вторжение. Нужно было подождать до завтра, но я очень хорошо помню самую первую ночь здесь и …  
— Я даже не сомневаюсь, что ты помнишь, — сказал Джеймс с нахальной усмешкой, после чего кинул многозначительный взгляд на Дина, который с восхищением разглядывал точеный подбородок Стива (но никогда не признался бы в этом). _Ах, вот оно в чем дело._  
— Вы нас и не побеспокоили, — заверил их Кастиэль. — Прошу, входите.  
Кас открыл дверь пошире и жестом пригласил гостей пройти в дом.  
Сэм прислонился к стене, ухмыляясь, казалось бы, без причины. Он махнул рукой, чтобы Дин шел вперед. Тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за Стивом и Джеймсом. Он не мог не заметить, что Джеймс пялится на задницу Кастиэля (которая, следовало признать, выглядела просто роскошно в спортивных штанах, купленных Дином, _разумеется_ , не из-за того, как удачно ткань облегает все нужные места).  
« _Ну нетушки_ », — подумал он и ловко проскользнул мимо Джеймса и потянул Кастиэля к широкому кожаному креслу, оставив диван остальным. Кас удивленно посмотрел на Дина, но сел рядом, несмотря на ограниченность свободного пространства. Дин положил руку на спинку кресла, продолжая наблюдать за Джеймсом.  
Тот понимающе улыбнулся в ответ. Дин почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, но не убрал руку и не опустил глаза. Этому типу нужно было дать понять, что пялиться на задницу Кастиэля — плохая идея (особенно если учесть, каким взглядом он наградил Дина, засмотревшегося на Стива).  
С натянутой улыбкой Сэм (серьезно, что с ним сегодня было такое?) отнес на кухню кастрюлю, которую принес Стив, и занял свободное место на диване. Кастиэль и Стив вели неторопливую беседу о районе, ближайших продуктовых магазинах и Бог знает о чем еще. Дин и Джеймс молча сверлили друг друга взглядами.  
— Дин, как ты считаешь? — спросил Сэм, прервав игру в гляделки. Разумеется, Дин _понятия не имел_ , о чем идет речь.  
— Эм…что?  
Сэм только хмыкнул, а Кастиэль поспешил ему на помощь:  
— Стив пригласил нас завтра на ужин.  
— Ты сделал что? — спросил Джеймс Стива.  
Стив нахмурил брови.  
— Бак, в смысле, Джеймс, мы же это обсуждали. В чем проблема?  
— Да ни в чем, — пробормотал Джеймс, бросив взгляд на Дина.  
Кастиэль положил руку ему на бедро:  
— Как тебе идея? Ты не против завтра вечером отправиться к ним в гости?  
Ох, конечно, Дин был бы _не против_ компании, но не таким образом, как думал Кас. Он с трудом сглотнул и заставил себя думать об Англии. Оторвав взгляд от загорелой руки Кастиэля, он поймал любопытствующий взор Стива.  
— Эм. Конечно, — прохрипел он. — Спасибо?  
— Без проблем, — сказал Стив. — Переезд — это такая морока, а я очень люблю готовить. — Он кивнул головой в сторону Джеймса: — Он тоже. Вы еще не пробовали его бефстроганов.  
— Я люблю бефстроганов, — сказал Дин, накрывая руку Каса своей. Его сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, когда Кастиэль переплел их пальцы.  
Джеймс состроил гримасу:  
— Ты не знаешь, что такое настоящий бефстроганов, пока не попробовал то, _что делаю я_.  
Стив засмеялся:  
— И он прав. Бефстроганов Джеймса — это что-то восхитительное.  
— Я в этом деле лучший, — заявил Джеймс.  
Дин сузил глаза, когда Джеймс дотянулся до руки Стива и _тоже_ переплел пальцы. И не смог удержаться от вопроса:  
— Да неужели?  
Джеймс провел пальцем в перчатке по руке Стива:  
— Не сомневайся. _Лучший_.

***

Кастрюля была все еще теплой, поэтому Сэм поставил ее в духовку на пять минут, достал несколько бутылок пива и распаковал вилки.  
— Давай, я поставлю, — сказал Дин, забирая пиво и вилки и расставляя их на кофейном столике. Они с Касом заняли места на полу, а Сэм поставил горячую кастрюлю в центре стола.  
— Без тарелок? — спросил Кастиэль.  
— Ага, — ответил Сэм. — Их нужно искать в коробках, а я умираю с голода.  
— Это точно, — согласился Кас и приступил к еде.  
Дин уже успел взять на вилку кусок курицы в панировке с сыром и грибами и отправить его в рот.  
— О боже мой, — пробормотал он. — Мне нужно будет узнать этот рецепт.  
Глядя на энтузиазм Дина, Сэм только покачал головой. Но после того, как сам попробовал кусочек, застонал от восторга  
Кастиэль молча прожевал и проглотил, после чего заявил:  
— Это и _правда_ очень здорово.  
— Угу, — согласился Дин, беря очередной кусок.  
— Стив прав. Джеймс _отлично_ готовит.  
Дин резко дернулся, отчего еда попала не в то горло. Он схватил пиво и выпил сразу половину бутылки, пытаясь остановить кашель. Сэм постучал ему по спине.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Дин прокашлялся и прочистил горло.  
— Да. Это приготовил Джеймс?  
— Да. А ты не слушал, как Стив рассказывал историю о резке курицы ножами Гинсу? — спросил Кас.  
— Эммм, нет, — Дин посмотрел на кастрюлю, словно она была во всем виновата. То, что Джеймс так хорошо готовит, несколько раздражало.  
Сэм фыркнул.  
— Заткнись, — потребовал Дин.  
— Ты знаешь, иногда я беспокоюсь о твоей концентрации внимания, — сказал Кас.  
— Тебе _нужно_ волноваться как раз о том, на что направлено его внимание, — пробормотал Сэм.  
Кастиэль с недоумением посмотрел на него.  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Да так, ничего, — сказал Сэм, махнув рукой. — Не обращай внимания.  
Кастиэль кивнул и вернулся к ужину. Дин уставился на Сэма, который наградил его взглядом «мне не нравится, как ты обращаешься с Кастиэлем».  
Дин хотел объяснить, что все не так, как выглядит, но был уверен на сто процентов, что его это не касается и он был уверен, что сейчас речь не о Джеймсе.  
Вместо этого он доел свою часть содержимого кастрюли. Он больше не сказал ни слова о том, как все было вкусно (или нет), что немного примирило его с действительностью. Однако в течение всего вечера Дин ловил на себе взгляд брата.

***

Дин повел плечами, чтобы немного растянуть новый кардиган.  
« _Кардиган_ , — подумал он. — _Я нацепил чертов кардиган, как мистер Роджерс_ ».  
Он прошелся вперед-назад по крытой веранде и заметил, что новые кресла находятся не на одинаковом расстоянии от стола. Дин поправил их и выровнял подушки, еще раз полюбовавшись, как здорово синий смотрится на белом плетении.  
— Отлично выглядит, — сказал Сэм, кивая на расставленную мебель. — Черт возьми, на улице несколько прохладнее, чем я ожидал. Погоди, я пиджак возьму.  
Дин закатил глаза и слегка отодвинул столик, чтобы он расположился точно по центру плетеного коврика.  
— Здорово выглядит, — заметил Кастиэль. На нем было надето темно-синее пальто. Дин не мог не обратить внимания, как цвет пальто подчеркивает голубизну его глаз.  
— Мне тоже нравится, — сказал Дин, распушая букет искусственных цветов, которые он купил для украшения стола.  
Кастиэль взял Дина за рукав:  
— Я об этом. Зеленый очень подходит к твоим глазам.  
От искреннего комплимента Каса у Дина в горле возник комок.  
— Эммм, спасибо, — он провел пальцем по подбородку Кастиэля. — Ты побрился?  
— Я подумал, что тебе понравится, — сказал Кас. После слова «понравится» по позвоночнику Дина побежали искры. Они долго-долго смотрели друг на друга. Но в тот момент, когда Дин почти начал приближаться, раздался кашель Сэма.  
— Эм, я принес твое пальто, — сказал он. Дин, взяв пальто из рук брата, надел его. — И я прихватил с собой бутылку красного вина.  
— Вино? Брр. Может лучше пива? _Джеймс_ явно предпочитает пить пиво, а не вино, — заспорил Дин.  
— Твое пиво у меня, — вмешался Кас, показывая упаковку в левой руке.  
Дин поднял большой палец.  
— Ты просто прелесть, — сказал он с ухмылкой. Кас улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Вы двое, — пробормотал Сэм. — Ладно, пойдемте уже. Стив только что включил на веранде свет.  
Сэм закрыл входную дверь и первый спустился по ступенькам. Дин и Кас последовали за ним. Дин обратил внимание, как синхронно они двигались. Часто они соприкасались руками, что заставляло его улыбаться.  
Дорога до кирпичного дома Стива и Джеймса заняла всего пару минут. Дин заметил, что газон был тщательно подстрижен, а декоративные украшения на окнах недавно покрашены. А еще ему очень понравилась кровля на крыше. Он начал размышлять, была ли она сделана под заказ или удастся найти что-то подобное в магазинах.  
Стив открыл дверь даже до того, как Кас нажал дверной звонок.  
— Добро пожаловать, — сказал он с широченной улыбкой.  
— Кастиэль, давай я возьму твое пальто, — предложил Джеймс, делая шаг вперед и помогая Касу раздеться.  
Дину это не очень понравилось, поэтому, когда Стив протянул руку к его воротнику, он отреагировал спокойно. Сэм только закатил глаза, глядя на них, и сам повесил одежду на вешалку.  
Когда верхняя одежда наконец оказалась на вешалке, все пятеро отправились в столовую, где их ждало восхитительное угощение. У Дина практически сразу потекли слюнки, и только он собрался сказать об этом, как наткнулся на самодовольный взгляд Джеймса. Дин тут же поспешил заткнуться. Ну уж нет, он не будет чесать ЧСВ этого типа.  
Дин много не говорил, больше слушал и наблюдал. Стив и Джеймс свободно двигались рядом друг с другом, их движения были плавными и естественными. Становилось совершенно ясно, что они вместе уже очень давно.  
Он посмотрел на другой конец стола и поймал вопросительный взгляд Кастиэля.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он одними губами и отправил в рот большую порцию бефстроганов для подтверждения. Как Дину было ни прискорбно это признавать, но еда была просто _восхитительна_.  
— Я уже говорил, что лучший в этом деле? — спросил Джеймс.  
Дин посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я могу только сказать, что бефстроганов чертовски хороши.  
Джеймс фыркнул, отчего Стив рассмеялся ярким и звонким смехом. Дин заметил знакомый проблеск боли в глазах Джеймса.  
Чуть позже, когда Джеймс отправился за десертом, Стив пошел за ним. Дин увидел, как Стив прижал Джеймса к столу и что-то пробормотал, прежде чем наклонить голову. Дин почувствовал знакомый укол зависти и отвернулся, когда парочка поцеловалась.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм, вырывая его из задумчивости. Кас снова заинтересованно посмотрел на Дина.  
— Да, все нормально, — сказал Дин, отодвигая стул и откладывая салфетку. — Просто нужно наведаться в уборную.  
— Прямо по коридору и налево, — ответил Стив, успевший занять свое место. Джеймс следовал за ним с пирогом, который поставил в центр стола.  
Дин обратил внимание на рамки с фотографиями разных стран, висевшие на стенах в холле, на четкие линии дизайна ванной комнаты и самые простые средства, стоящие на полках. Ему очень понравился аромат сандаловой ванили, который оставался на коже.  
Вернувшись в столовую, Дин обнаружил, что Сэм занял его место, и они с Джеймсом изучают и обсуждают антикварный пистолет, висящий на стене. Дин уселся на освободившийся стул рядом с Кастиэлем, который отрезал ему щедрый кусок пирога.  
— Твой любимый, — сказал Кас и поставил перед ним соусник.  
Дин посмотрел на ореховый топпинг и сморгнул внезапно подступившие слезы.  
— Да, — кивнул он.  
Дин посмотрел на Каса с нежной улыбкой и увидел такую же в ответ. Возможно, приободренный тем, что видел на кухне, возможно, просто уже не в состоянии сдерживаться, Дин наклонился и прижался губами к виску Каса.  
Кастиэль широко улыбнулся и прищурил глаза.  
В комнате повисла тишина. Дин оглянулся и увидел, что Сэм уставился на них во все глаза, Джеймс смотрел совершенно нечитаемо, а Стив улыбался.  
Дин закинул в рот большой кусок пирога, потому что пирог действительно решает все проблемы (ну, и плюс: жуя пирог, он не смог бы снова поддаться искушению и поцеловать Каса).  
— Вы давно вместе? — спросил Стив.  
От этого вопроса у Дина в животе появился тугой узел. Он начал жевать медленнее и посмотрел на Кастиэля. Глядя ему в глаза, Кас ответил:  
— Мы познакомились несколько лет назад и сразу почувствовали связь друг с другом. Но только недавно она стала… чем-то большим.  
— Стараетесь не вешать ярлыки? — спросил Стив.  
— Да, — ответил Кастиэль, нежно глядя на Дина. — Пусть все идет своим чередом.  
Тревога Дина пошла на убыль. Он проглотил все, положил вилку, взял Кастиэля за руку, нежно сжал ее и пробормотал:  
— Именно.  
— Похоже на нас, — сказал Стив. — Нас связала битва, и мы вместе несмотря ни на что.  
Джеймс кивнул.  
— О да, мы просто вдохновляющий пример, — он взял руку Стива и поднес к губам, поцеловав тыльную сторону ладони.  
Дин не смог не заметить, как вздрогнул Стив. Как и не смог не обратить внимания на возникшее настойчивое желание заставить Каса также задрожать. Когда Джеймс поднял глаза, проступивший в них огонек ясно дал понять, что он в полной мере осознает, что он делает, и как Дин на это реагирует. Он поймал его взгляд и ухмыльнулся.  
Дин выпрямился в кресле.  
« _Ладно_ , — подумал он. — _Если ты хочешь так играть_ …»  
— Так у вас двоих многолетняя история любви? — спросил он, махнув рукой в их сторону.  
— Ну, я не… — Стив немного замешкался, явно не слишком довольный таким поворотом разговора.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Джеймс.  
— Правда? — спросил Дин. Он поставил локоть на стол и подпер подбородок рукой. — Расскажи нам подробнее.  
— Дин, — пробормотал Кастиэль так тихо, чтобы услышал только он. Но Дин на него даже не посмотрел. Он хотел знать, что за дела с этим типом, а Джеймсу явно не терпелось ему рассказать.  
Сэм откинулся на спинку кресла и осушил бокал вина. Затем снова его наполнил и передал бутылку Касу.  
Джеймс фыркнул:  
— Он спас меня от невообразимых пыток.  
— Занятно, — задумался Дин. — Кастиэль тоже меня спас.  
— От нацистов?  
— От демонов.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга, и на лице Джеймса появилась легкая улыбка.  
— Я полагаю, что это приблизительно одно и тоже, — подтвердил он.  
— В какой-то степени, — согласился Дин. — Но, поверь мне, ты бы вряд ли захотел провести десятки лет в аду.  
— А ты бы вряд ли захотел провести десятки лет в роли профессионального убийцы с промытым мозгом.  
Дин внимательно посмотрел на Джеймса.  
— Да уж, — сказал он, не желая признавать вслух, что, возможно, у них значительно больше общего, чем он думал.  
— Баки, в смысле, Джеймс, тоже спас меня, — добавил Стив. — Я был потерян и одинок в этом мире, но не понимал этого. Он помог мне обрести почву под ногами.  
— Звучит знакомо, — заметил Кастиэль, застенчиво улыбаясь Дину. — Дин научил меня жить совершенно иначе.  
Дин постарался не думать о том, чему еще он хотел бы научить Кастиэля, иначе этот ужин станет еще более неловким. Он ограничился улыбкой и сделал несколько глотков пива.  
— Так ты был профессиональным убийцей с промытым мозгом? — спросил Дин у Джеймса.  
— Да. До тех пор, пока Стив не смог пробиться через все мои блокировки, — Джеймс слепо уставился в пространство. О чем бы он ни вспомнил в данный момент, Дин был уверен, что это были не самые приятные воспоминания. Он обратил внимание на загнанный взгляд Джеймса, левую руку, с которой он не снимал перчатку. Теперь было понятно, что за этим крылась история.  
— Я сказал тебе тогда и говорю сейчас: я с тобой до конца, — раздался тихий, но настойчивый голос Стива. Дин почувствовал, словно подслушивает чужой разговор. Ни на кого не глядя, Сэм вылил в свой бокал остатки вина, а Кастиэль задумчиво посмотрел на Джеймса.  
— Тебе приказывали убить Стива? — спросил Кастиэль.  
— Кас, — начал Дин, качая головой. Он уже чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что начал этот разговор. Он не думал, что все так повернется.  
— Нет, все нормально, — сказал Джеймс, переводя дыхание. — Да, но, ясное дело, я этого не сделал. Я просто… я знал, что я не смог бы это сделать, независимо от того, что было запрограммировано.  
Кастиэль кивнул. У него было странное выражение лица, которого Дин почти никогда не видел. Он заволновался.  
— Что случилось? — прошептал он.  
— Я объясню позже, — раздался ответ.  
Стив и Джеймс все еще что-то тихо говорили друг к другу. Наблюдая за ними, Дин думал обо всех тех моментах, когда сумел достучаться до Кастиэля. И наоборот. Он не хотел говорить об этом перед братом и фактически незнакомыми людьми, поэтому встал и начал собирать десертные тарелки со стола.  
Кастиэль взялся помочь. Стив попробовал протестовать, но Дин только отмахнулся.  
— Вам двоим нужно… немного пространства, — на лице Джеймса Дин узнал свое собственное выражение «Я показал слишком много личного» и понял, что этому типу, кем бы он ни был — убийцей, мудаком, не важно — сейчас требовалось оказаться подальше от незнакомцев, находящихся в его доме.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Стив и потащил Джеймса в гостиную.  
— Хочешь помочь, Сэмми? Я дам тебе вытереть посуду, — предложил Дин.  
Сэм посмотрел на него остекленевшим взглядом.  
— Ты уже решил?  
— Что решил? — растерялся Дин.  
— У какой романтической истории член больше? — захихикал Сэм. _Захихикал_. Дин не мог поверить своим ушам.  
— Что? — переспросил он у явно нетрезвого брата.  
— Ну, знаешь, — Сэм взмахнул рукой. — Их история любви. Ваша история любви, — он махнул в их сторону. Дин обернулся и с облегчением увидел, что Кастиэль был возле раковины, мыл посуду. Он надеялся, что ангел ничего не слышал. — Какая лучше, круче, бла-бла-бла, — Сэм намеренно растягивал слова в последней части фразы, но не выдержал и снова захихикал.  
Стив заглянул в комнату:  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да, просто мой младший брат пьян, — ответил Дин.  
Стив выглядел удивленным.  
— Правда? С его габаритами? Никогда бы не подумал, что ему так мало нужно.  
— Да, я тоже, — признал Дин. — Все в порядке.  
Стив кивнул и вернулся к Джеймсу.  
Дин собрал последние приборы и передал их Касу. Когда он вернулся за бокалами, Сэм лежал головой на столе и тихо храпел.  
Когда Дин принес бокалы, Кастиэль загружал посудомоечную машину. обернувшись, он увидел Сэма.  
— Он в порядке?  
— Да, — сказал Дин, глядя на то, как Кас бережно расставляет бокалы.  
— Что дальше? — спросил Кастиэль, напоминая что он все еще новичок во всем этом.  
— Моющее средство, — ответил Дин, заглядывая под раковину и доставая капсулы. Он открыл одну из них и положил в контейнер. Кас закрыл дверцу, после чего Дин установил программу.  
— Вот так, — объявил он, когда машина забулькала, оживая. — Все готово.  
— Мы должны протереть стол? Кастиэль вытер стойку, затем налил чистящее средство и протер еще раз.  
— Уже сделано, — сказал Дин. Он видел напряжение в движениях Кастиэля и решился: — В чем дело? Ты сказал, что расскажешь.  
Кастиэль оглянулся, но в комнате никого не было. Они даже не слышали, чтобы Джеймс и Стив разговаривали. (Дин думал, что прямо сейчас слова им были не слишком нужны).  
— Я просто… Я о том, что сказал Джеймс. О том, как ему промыли мозг и приказали убить Стива.  
— Ты вспомнил о тайнике? Потому что я уже тебе сказал, что это давно в прошлом.  
— Нет, — сказал Кастиэль. — Я никогда тебе не говорил, что… что… — он замялся и втянул голову в плечи.  
Прежде чем Дин понял, что делает, он обнял Кастиэля за талию и положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Ну-ну, — пробормотал он. — Все в порядке.  
Кас кивнул и сглотнул.  
— Наоми. Она… она промыла мне мозг и заставила убить тысячи копий тебя, пока не убедилась в том, что я смогу сделать то, что нужно.  
— Но я все еще здесь, так что она облажалась.  
Кас кивнул.  
— Тайник. Именно там я должен был…  
— …убить меня, — закончил за него Дин. — Но Кас… — он прижался губами к уху ангела. — Ты этого не сделал. Ты разорвал связь, помнишь?  
— Конечно. Но я был должен…  
— Но ты не сделал, — Дин прижался щекой к Касу и крепко его обнял. — Ты не сделал. А потом, когда Марк приказал мне убить тебя. Только тебе удалось достучаться до меня. И я не сделал этого. И теперь мы здесь, вместе.  
— Мы работаем над крупным делом, — сказал Кастиэль.  
Дин резко дернулся.  
— Ты это так воспринимаешь?  
Кас вернулся в его объятия.  
— Конечно, нет, — он намеренно посмотрел Дину в глаза. — А ты?  
— Разумеется, нет.  
Взгляд Кастиэля опустился на губы Дина. Он облизнулся. Дин наклонился вперед, и их губы едва коснулись, как вдруг резкий грохот заставил обоих подпрыгнуть.  
— Черт возьми, — пробормотал Дин. Он провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Каса. — Позже.  
Они вместе попытались поднять Сэма с пола, но это было сложно. Джеймс и Стив пришли на помощь. Они были просто невероятно сильные, ведь в Сэме было сто восемьдесят два сантиметра мертвого веса. Его перенесли в гостиную и бесцеремонно сгрузили на диван.  
— Кажется, с ним все в порядке, — осмотрел его Стив. — Он может остаться на ночь здесь, если вы не против.  
Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля и увидел искру того, что промелькнуло между ними — вспышку в голубых глазах.  
— Да, хм-м. Да. Мы же не против, Кас?  
— Да, разумеется. Мне кажется, вам лучше поставить мусорное ведро…  
— Разумная мысль, Кас, — сказал Джеймс, ставя пластиковую корзину возле головы Сэма.  
Стив набросил на Лосяру одеяло, пока Дин и Кастиэль одевались.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, — сказал Кастиэль. — Я очень надеюсь, что мы повторим.  
— Да, — сказал Дин, пожимая руку сначала Стиву, а затем Джеймсу. — Это было… забавно.  
Джеймс особенно крепко ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Да, обязательно повторим. Ты все еще должен признать, что я — _лучше всех_.  
Дин ухмыльнулся.  
— Как же я могу это сделать, если лучший — я?  
Стив и Кастиэль обменялись взглядами и закатили глаза, а затем Кас вытащил Дина на мороз, а Стив притянул Джеймса к себе.  
Взявшись за руки, Дин и Кастиэль молча шли к дому. Дин достал ключи свободной рукой и открыл дверь. Он поднял руку, не давая Кастиэлю ее распахнуть.  
— Дин, здесь холодно, — заметил Кас. — Почему мы не заходим? — Он приподнял венок, под которым был спрятан защитный символ. — Здесь никого нет.  
Дин прикусил губу, размышляя. Если он это сделает, что скажет Кас? Как поступит? Уже давно было пора было собрать яйца в кулак. Он притянул к себе Кастиэля и крепко поцеловал. Целовал он губами, _только_ губами, но тепло потекло вниз живота.  
— Мы сделаем все правильно, Кас, — пробормотал Дин, сделал глубокий вдох и поднял Каса на руки, пошатываясь, потому что ангел был довольно тяжелым. Спотыкаясь, Дин перенес его через порог.  
Кастиэль выскользнул из рук и молча закрыл дверь. Он снял пальто и повесил его на вешалку.  
Дин заволновался, что расстроил Каса. Может быть тот сам хотел перенести его? При этой мысли дыхание перехватило. Он понял, что его бы это более чем устроило.  
Мозг немного заискрил, когда Кастиэль прижал его к двери. На этот раз в поцелуе участвовали не только губы, но и языки. Кас стянул его пальто, бросил его на спинку стула и начал расстегивать пуговицы на кардигане Дина.  
Дин понял, что нужно делать. Он распустил галстук Каса, расстегнул рубашку и стянул с него майку. Кончики пальцев скользили по шее его ангела, легко касаясь голой груди.  
Они направлялись к лестнице, когда Дин схватил Каса за бедра и притянул к себе; они потирались друг о друга, пока не начали стонать имена. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули штаны Дина и чуть менее умело доставили удовольствие. Обувь уже была скинута, а штаны остались где-то на лестнице.  
Когда они, наконец, оказались в их комнате, Дин замер. Кровать была перед ними, но внезапно появились смущение и нерешительность. Кас не отрывал взгляда, подцепив пальцами резинку трусов и чуть оттянув ее.  
— Дин, — низко произнес Кас. Тембр срезонировал с чем-то внутри. Дин с трудом сглотнул, но не отвел глаза.  
— Кас.  
— Прикоснись ко мне, Дин.  
Дин обнял Кастиэля, одной рукой проведя по спине, а другую положив на упругую и совершенно голую ягодицу. С изумлением он понял, что является _самым одетым_ человеком в этой комнате. И что так будет не дольше пары секунд.  
Они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Время, казалось, замерло. Дин считал, что это даже немного поэтично — что они только сейчас оголили друг перед другом тела, хотя их души были обнажены уже давно. Но вместо того, чтобы это озвучить, Дин мягко поцеловал Каса и сделал шаг назад к кровати.  
Вместе они упали на матрас.  
Позже, когда Кастиэль погрузился в него, Дин понял, что это… _это_ … навсегда.

***

Хотя Дин очень хотел бы утереть нос Джеймсу величием их с Кастиэлем любви, он (справедливо) предположил, что Кас убьет его, если он начнет рассказывать истории из их спальни. В предрассветные часы, когда они обнимались и ласкали друг друга, Дин великодушно (если он мог сам о себе так сказать) решил, что он сможет прожить, так и не поставив Джеймса на место.  
По крайней мере, пока. 


End file.
